


Geronimo

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slight Exploitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several ways of "flying," and Casey gets to know at least one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



> Somewhat Alternate Reality.

 

“How is it? When did you do it for the first time? How did you realize you could? Did it scare or excite you? What did—“

“If you don't shut the fuck up _right now_ , I'll throw you down and watch your body burst on the street like a huge, ripe pumpkin.”

Casey stared up at him wide-eyed, then he managed a shaky laugh. “Ahaha. Yes. You're such a funny guy. I bet people keep telling you that? I wish I'd met you earlier. Really. I like you, Zeke.”

“Spare me.”

“Ummm . . . ”

Zeke flicked away his cigarette. He shielded his eyes against the low-hanging afternoon sun, then he looked back at the boy. “Remind me why I'm doing this.”

“Because you can?”

“The other part.”

“Oh.” Casey's smile faded and gave way for a decent blush to paint his cheeks. “Payment,” he mumbled, not looking anywhere specific.

“Payment,” Zeke confirmed with a nod. “ _Advance_ payment.”

“That wasn't—“

“Like: now!”

“Yeah . . . Okay, but . . . Zeke, frankly spoken, it's a bit much to—”

“Fine. Bye.”

“Whoa!“ Casey grabbed him by the hem of his jacket, but when the older boy stared down at him over his shoulder, he let go just as quickly, as if he was afraid to be knocked out—or worse. “Just saying,” he added, sounding a little defeated. “What guarantee do I have that you'll tell the truth?”

“No risk, no fun. You came running to me, not the other way round.”

Casey snorted, but didn't back away, not even when Zeke moved closer until their bodies almost met. “If you mean to threaten me, rest assured that it ain't working,” the younger one stated, though his voice gave the lie.

“Look, kiddo. I don't have all day. You wanna learn how to fly or not?”

The odd feeling of talking different kinds of flying grew, yet Casey didn't want to admit he was getting nervous and indecisive all of a sudden. It had taken him days of continuous begging to convince Zeke to finally bring him to this very rooftop, promising _'a lesson you won't forget.'_

“So . . . is it gonna be all _Geronimo_ and take off? I mean—“

Zeke's lips curled into a mischievous smile, cutting the boy off. “You'd like that, right? You think superhero-ism is all sunshine and butterflies. Well, wake up. You want it, you work for it. Hard.”

The last word came out as a low growl, making Casey's stomach clench. “What comes first?” he almost whispered.

Zeke reached down. “First,” he said while unzipping his jeans, “you're gonna pay me. _Then_ , I'll make you fly.”

Later, when the second part of the deal turned out to be exactly the way of flying Casey had _not_ intended to learn—not that he'd resisted much to Zeke's arts of seduction—and the sunlight was fading, bathing them in golden brightness, he came to think that it wasn't so much the _special_ abilities that defined a superhero. By the way Zeke looked at him he could tell _he_ was one somehow, right at this moment.

The _real_ flying would have to wait. There were other things Casey wanted to be taught, now that he'd had a taste of it—and Zeke proved eager to show him the full range.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **BunnyBash** , theme #1: Came but for friendship, and took away love.
> 
> Prompt: Superhero wanna-be Casey thinks Zeke can fly and wants to be taught.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
